Diary of an Insane Teenager
by V.O.Lynn
Summary: This is a random Fan Fic I decided to write inspired by all the other diary stories out there. This is Katie Bell's Diary in which she writes many secrets things, including her thoughts about a certain boy that she has taken a fancy to! Enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Thursday 24th September

_**This is a random Fan Fic I decided to write inspired by all the other diary stories out there. Enjoy!**_

**Thursday 24th September**

Omigosh! I can't believe I got talked into this! My Guidance Councillor said "Writing a diary will be a benefit to your stress management". Whatever. Why do I even need a councillor? Why does anyone need a Guidance Councillor? All they do is talk about your feelings and tell you to write stupid diaries to let out your inner most feelings. Well I say, that is way they are called your "Inner Most" Feelings, because they stay inside you, and you keep them to yourself. So I will write my outermost feelings.

**Name**: Katie Bell

**Age**: 15

**School**: Hogwarts Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry (That's a mouthful! We just call it Hogwarts!)

**House**: Gryfinndor! Yeah!

**Best Friends**: Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet

**Worst Enemy**: Fred "Dumb" Weasley and George "Dumber" Weasley

**Crush**: Like I am really going to write that! Anyone could pick this up and read it!

**Fave Colour**: Any!

**Fave Band**: Last One Standing. They rock! The lead singer Sam Pritchard is gorgeous!

**Fave Lesson**: Who actually likes school? If I had to pick, I'd choose……Transfiguration or Charms because I can hex a Weasley twin without getting into trouble!

**Fave Sport**: Quidditch! Duh!

**Fave Quidditch Team**: Appleby Arrows. Oh, and the Gryfinndor School Team. We rule since Harry joined.

**Fave Food**: Tuna Mayonnaise!

**Hopes and Dreams**: This sounds stupid, but I want to be a physiotherapist! Oh, and it would be extremely cool to see Last One Standing in Concert. That would be unbelievable!

Ermm, not much other epic information to tell.

Alicia S:_Hey!_

What are you doing?

_Didn't you know! These are enchanted diaries. You can talk to people using them!_

Wow! That is a major window of opportunity for talking during class!

_I know! V.weird!_

So……….why did you decide to but into my diary writing zone?

_Because I wanted to talk to you silly!_

Why didn't you say something then?

_Because this is private!_

Oooh! Juicy Secret!

_Shut Up!_

What? Who do you fancy?

_What? I don't fancy anyone!_

Then why are we having a diary conversation?

_Because I wanted to tell you that George keeps starin at you! _

**WHAT!**

_Well Done Mrs. Subtle! Now he is definitely staring at you! Along with everyone else in the common room!_

Ooops!

_Yes, oops exactly!_

I am going before……

_Before what?_

Never mind.

_Kat! Where are you going!_

**_Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think because I could use some ideas! I like plot bunnies._**


	2. Saturday 26th September

_**Another Day, another update! Hope you like it! I wanna thank these people for their support!**_

_**Charmed 777: Thanx! I love positive reviews!**_

_**Starsight: Same go's for you. Short, but sweet!**_

_**gryfinndor-girl12: Hope you weren't disappointed!**_

**_girlsrule4ever: I changed the summary to fit your specifications!( Oooh! Something must be wrong! I'm using posh words!)_**

**Thursday 24th September – My Dormitory**

I am now very embarrassed! I actually shouted out loud and everyone was staring at me as if I was a mad woman! Well that's not exactly a lie but never mind! Ok, well I'm kinda tired from blushing, so I am going to bed. Good Night!

**Saturday 26th September – Gryfinndor Common Room**

Another gruelling week at Hogwarts. No change there! Ange had to physically keep me from strangling George at Quidditch practise last night after he did countless impressions of my outburst on Thursday night in the common room. He actually made alterations to his voice so it sounded squawky! And Alicia kept flirting with Harry, how pathetic, he's two years younger than her! If she isn't careful, people will start to say that she is a slag! Not that I think she is, but you know if she keeps it up, well never mind.

Angelina J: _Hey Honey!_

Hey Ange, What's up?

_Just admiring! _

Admiring what?

_Fred's A…_

Ange!

_What? I it is nice, you must admit!_

I am not into the habit of admiring the backsides of boys whom I have a feeling of mutual hate for!

_Speak for yourself!_

Alicia S: **Where's Ange off to?**

I don't know, probably to try and chat Fred up.

**Awww.**

Awww? Ewww more like!

**They'd make a cute couple don't you think!**

I think she deserves better than Fred Weasley!

**Well you go and tell her that then!**

What's all the commotion about?

**I don't know, let's go find out!**

**Same Afternoon - Girls Dormitory**

Ohmigosh! I can't believe it! Last one standing are doing a concert, in Hogsmeade! This is the greatest day of the year! It was up on the Common Room notice board along with some other stupid events! Me, Ange and Lica, at a Last One Standing Concert! Wait. Wasn't that in my list of faves! (Flicks Back to previous page) Yes, it was! Spooky! We just have to get tickets!

Angelina J: _This is unbelieveable!_

Alicia S: **Amazing!**

I know, it's gobsmacking!

_Ok, let's stop with the cheesy adjectives._

**I agree. **

We need to get down to the business of getting tickets.

**Yes, I agree.**

_Do you agree with everything?_

**No, I just think that you both have good ideas!**

I agree.

_Katie!_

Sorry, I couldn't resist!

Fred W: **_Hey ladies! What's happening!_**

_Fred!_

Get lost, you eejit!

_**Way to say hello Katie.**_

I wasn't saying hello. I thought what I said was self explanatory!

_**How's You Ange!**_

(Giggles) _Uhhhhhh_

We were having a private discussion thank you very much Mr. Smooth!

**We were considering going to see the last one standing.**

Licia!

**What?**

Why did you have to tell him?

**I thought it was polite!**

Fred doesn't deserve anyone to be polite to him!

_Of course he does!_

Ange, you're just saying that because you like the look of his a…..

_Katie... Actually, maybe you should go. _

**Yeah, we've got some homework to do.**

Sod off.

_**Ok, Ok. I can take a hint.**_

Toodaloo and good riddance!

(Fred Leaves)

_Katie!_

What?

_You know what!_

**What?**

Angelina fancies Fred madly.

_Katie!_

**Ohh!**

And she thinks he has an attractive rectum.

_Katie!_

Are you stuck on replay or something?

_No, you are just being really bugging._

**Ok, children. Time to calm down. We have a ton of Arithmancy homework to do.**

You're right let's go.

_I'll be up in a minute!_

**Ange!**

YOU CAN'T OGLE FRED ALL DAY!

_Katie!_

Oops!

**_Did you like it? If you did, can you lease review and tell your friend, because(this might sound selfish, but) I really want loads of reviews! Thanx!_**


	3. Monday 28th September

**_Thanks for the new reviews folks! Please keep them coming! Big claps for the following people!_**

**gryfinndor - girl 12: **Yes, you're right, they are. But, aren't all teenage girls insane!

**girlsrule4ever: **Thanx, I am sorry if I'm confusing you. And yes I did get some more reviews, but not nearly enough!(Nudge, Nudge, wink, wink everybody) lol!

**CoPpErFyRmAgE: **Did I spell your name right? Thanks. I thought people might get fed up of hearing stories about da big folk so that's why I focused on some of the nrglected characters!

**MBFC: **Thanks for reviewing. Your opinions are good to hear because your story is excellent! I'm glad you like my ideas and random use of language, I put another one in this chapters, see if you can find it! Please review this chapter!

**Monday 28th September – Girls Dormitory**

Woe is me! I have no-one to talk to! Ange isn't talking to me because she thinks I practically announced to whole common room that she fancied Fred. When actually hardly anyone important heard. I mean who would class Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, all the 3rd, 4th, 5th………..ok, I see her point! Curse my abnormally large and stupid mouth! Licia isn't talking to me because basically she thinks I am an inconsiderate cow. So I am sitting here, in our dormitory, on my own, thinking random thoughts……Cheese Puffs are way better than Pickled Onion sticks……I wonder if I could get away with accidentally on purpose "forgetting" to finish my Divination essay……Why on earth did I take that stupid subject anyway! It sucks!...That cloud looks like Sam Pritchard. Ohmigosh, The Last Ones Standing! I have to make up with Licia and Ange, otherwise I won't have anyone to go to the concert with! Aaargh!

**Monday 28th September – Prefects Bathroom**

This is weird. When I opened my trunk I found a piece of parchment that wasn't there before. It was about the diaries given out by the Counselling Team (shall be known from hereon in as the Mental Squad). On it were different enchantments that could be performed on the things to "unlock concealed qualities". Yeah right. Maybe I'll try one out, just for a laugh, to see what happens.

Ooooh! What does this charm do?

**The Activatius Charm**

_This Charm will record everything that happens in the presence of the diary._

Sounds interesting.

**Activatius charm activated.**

Katie peers confoundedly at the diary.

_What the !#?_

She swears profusely.

_It really works!_

**Activatius charm deactivated.**

That's freaky. I wonder what this one does.

**Personarium Charm**

_This charm unlocks the personality of your diary so that you can talk to it._

Hmmm Interesting. Let's see what happens.

**Personarium Charm activated.**

_What do you which your diary personality to be called:_ Auntie Bob

_Which gender do you wish **Auntie Bob** to be:_ Female

_Which age group do you wish **Auntie Bob **to be in?_

_0-9:_

_10-13: _

_14-16:_

_Which personality traits do you wish **Auntie Bob** to have?_

_Funny:_

_Cool:_

_Depressed:_

_Sarcastic:_

_Flirty:_

_Understanding:_

_Other:_ Just make her like a normal teenage girl. But called Auntie Bob.

_Please Wait….._

**Your Diary Personality has been created.**

**Name:** Auntie Bob

**Gender:** Female

**Age Group:** 14 -16

**Personality Traits:** Funny, Cool, Understanding, Just make her like a normal teenage girl. But called Auntie Bob.

_Do you agree:_ Yes

_Upload Finished._

**Auntie Bob: Hey there!**

Katie Bell: Hi

**What are you doing?**

Talking to you

**OK!**

You are too cheery.

**You made me this way.**

I said normal. You're not acting normally.

**Ok, I'll try to be more normal.**

Thanks

**Ok!**

Please stop saying Ok

**Ok… Sorry last time I promise.**

Great I have a promise from a psychotic diary personality called Auntie Bob.

**What's wrong?**

Nothing, Bye.

**Bye!**

**Personariun Charm Deactivated**

That's too weird. Maybe I'll grow to get on with the critter……Nah, not gonna happen.

_**Well, what do you think? Please tell me. Like I always say, your ideas and plot bunnies help me to write better. If you have an idea for what could happen next, please tell me! **_

**_P.S. The Diary Personality was originally called SpongeBob, but I didn't know if it would be allowed so I changed it. Do you think it's better than Auntie Bob, do you know whether it would be allowed or not please give me your thoughts._**


	4. Thursday 1st October

_**Hey people! Nice to write to you again! I feel kind of bad since my update aren't v.long, but I don't have a v.long concentration span, so I can't be helped! Lol! Thanx to the following people:**_

**CoPpErFyRmAgE: How can I accept anonymous reviews! Please cood u tell me! I'm glad I spelt your name right, I wouldn't want to suffer the consequences!**

**lucid-03-days: Thanx, it woz actually in sum1 else's story, but I tried to make up different names 4 them! Lol!**

**Your ideas are good. I like the 1 about the other diary. I will try to use it! Keep reviewing!**

**gryfinndor-girl12: Why thank you! Are you enjoying my story so far? Well the new bits.**

**girlsrule4ever: Yes, I have made a public apology about that. I tried to explain the fight, I'm sorry if you didn't understand it. They were fighting bcoz Katie said out loud that Angelina fancied Fred. Hope you understand!**

_Enjoy folks!_

Thursday 1st October – My Dormitory

Happy October! No, that's lame I shouldn't say that. I have been trying v.hard to talk to Ange and Licia but they won't cum within a metre of me. And even when we are sitting in class (we sit next to each other in almost every lesson) they sit at the other end of the desk. I know, if I transfigure my diary to look like a school book, then I can take it into class and try to talk to Ange and/or Licia. Maybe I should try each one separately. I'll talk to Licia first, she's not as tough as Ange. And maybe if Licia does start to talk to me, she might help me to convince Ange that I am not a conniving female dog. Ok, it's DADA first today and Ange didn't take it(because Fred took Care of Magical Creatures instead) so that will give me a chance to talk to Licia alone. Great plan! I'm so clever, I don't know why everyone hates me! I'm a genius!

Still Thursday 1st October – DADA

Katie B: Hey Alicia!

Alicia S: _Is someone talking to me!_

Stop being so immature, you know you want to talk to me!

_Aargh! This is why I'm not talking to you! You should hear yourself!_

Licia, you can't hear this. It's written down!

_Ahhhh! It's the pot calling the kettle black! What would you say if I said to you "You know you want to talk to me!"_

I would say that you are an idiotic goat.

_Because?_

You are being so self-centred!

_Exactly!_

And, you are chewing on a bit of grass!

_Ohmigosh, you don't get it!_

Hmmmmmmmm(drools)

_What's up?_

Uhhhhhhhh

_What are you doing?_

Emmmmmmmmmm

_Are you looking, no staring at something?_

Brrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrbbbbbb

_What is it? Is it behind Lee?_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_Ohmigosh! You were staring at Lee!_

What?

_And making funny noises!_

Eh no!

_And drooling!_

I was not!

_You were so!_

Not!

_Were!_

Not!

_Ohmigosh. You so lurve him! Lol_

Do not!

_Do to!_

Do not!

_Do to!_

Nuh uh!

_Uh huh!_

Nuh uh!

Uh huh!

We sound like seven year old kids!

_Ahh, but kids don't drool and stare at boys they think are cute!_

Lee's not cute!

_He's not!_

He's hot!

_Aaahh! So you do fancy him!_

Ok, Ok, you got me, it's true. I, Katie Natasha Bell fancy Lee Jordan. It is now in writing for all to see! Will you talk to me properly know!

_That depends…_

On what?

_On whether I can threaten to use your proclamation as blackmail if it is necessary._

Let me get this straight, I you can threaten to blackmail me by saying that I fancy Lee Jordan then you will talk to me.

_Correct._

Score! Phase one complete!

_What!_

Oh, nothing. Sorry.

_It's good to have you back Katie._

Why thank you, thank you very much!

_**Please tell me what you think, otherwise I won't be able to think because I will worry that you all hate me! Lol! Not really! Please review anyway tho!**_


	5. Saturday 3rd October

**Hey you go peeps! Another update! Thanx to the following folk!**

**Softwavesmaysplash_: Thanx! I'm glad you like it! Sure, I'll look at your story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**lucid-03-days_: Sure, you just keep taking ur medicine! Lol Kidding! I kinda followed your plot idea! Hope it's up to ur standards! Lol_**

**CoPpErfyRmAgE_: Thanx 4 da tip! Hope u like dis chappie!_**

**gryffindor-girl12 _So true! Lol!_**

_**girlsrule4ever: Stop! Or you'll make me big headed! Lol! Glad you like it!**_

_**Keep reviewing folks!**_

Saturday 3rd October

Yay! Licia managed to get Ange to talk to me again! She convinced her that what happened was a pure accident, and she has forgiven me! Woo hoo! I do feel kinda bad though coz I feel as if I only wanted them to be my friends again so I could have someone to go to the Last Ones Standing concert. But I do honestly feel so much happier now that we are the best of friends again. This afternoon, we are going up to see Dumbledore about getting special passes to go out after hours. Since we are in fifth year now, we are allowed to go out at night, as long as we have special permission from the school and our parents. All three of us have written home, and got permission to go to the concert so we now have to see Dumbledore about it!

Sunday 4th October

Katie B: Aaaaaaaaarghhh!

Ange J: **What!**

Alicia S: _I think she's angry Ange_

You don't say!

**Kaaattttiiiieeeee…….. why are you angry!**

_She's angry coz Dumbledore said that we could only go to the concert on the condition that the had male escorts, one each_

Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhh!

**But that's easy to fix**

_For us yes_

**I'll go with Fred, you go with George, and Katie…..**

_Exactly, and Katie knows who she wants to go with, but she doesn't want to ask him_

**Who Licia! Who does Katie want to ask to the concert?**

_Can I tell her Katie?_

Ahhhhhhh! Oh fine.

_She wants to ask Lee._

**Why can't she ask him?**

Ohhhhhhhh!

_Because she is too embarrassed to talk to him!_

**Why! **

Ange, are you seriously that ditzy? I fancy him!

**Ohmigosh! You fancy Lee Jordan! Aww Katie, that's so cute! You would make a fab couple!**

_I know, right!_

Fred W: **_Hey ladies! What's up?_**

**Fred! (sighs)**

Hey, do you always have to interrupt our conversations!

_Yeah, you don't know what we could be talking about!_

_**Stop trying to hide it, I know you were gushing over how devilishly handsome I am**_

_Well… not all of us_

**Fred….**

_**Yes?**_

**WouldyoucometotheLastOnesStandingConcertwithusthisFriday?**

**_Excusez moi?_**

Sorry Weasley, she wants to know if you, your brother and…L….L…….L

_Lee would come to a concert with us on Friday_

_**Really!**_

Yeah!

_**Wait, why are you asking us, couldn't you just go yourselves?**_

_Well….._

**Dumbledoresaidwecouldn'tgoourselvesbutwehavetohavemaleescorts**

_**Do you always talk like that Angelina?**_

_Well Fred will you come?_

**Please!**

_**Let me get this straight. You are going to see…**_

The Last Ones Standing!

_**Yeah them, on Friday, but Dumbledore said you could only go if you had male escorts**_

**Uh huh!**(drools)

**So whom would be escorting whom?**

_Well, I was wondering if George would go with me, you could go with Ange and Lee could take Katie._

_**Ah ha! Let me go and talk this over with the guys! **_

**Byee Fred!**

I hope they say yes!

_Is that because you want to see the concert, or you want to sit in a dark room full of sweaty bodies with Lee for 3 and a half hours?_

A bit of both actually!

XxXxXxX

**The Boys**

Fred W: **_Score!_**

George W: _What?_

Lee J: Yeah, you look happy about something!

_**Well……**_

_Come on spill!_

_**The girls just asked if we would go to a concert on Friday with them!**_

Seriously!

_**Yeah, Dumbledore said they couldn't go without "male escorts"!**_

_So they didn't actually want to ask us, but they had to_.

_**Well, if you look at it that way….**_

_Did it ever occur to you that they might not want us there!_

_**Nope, because you should have seen the looks on their faces as they were writing it! It matched the look that Lee's got right now…**_

_Lee, mate……. What's up?_

Uuuuuummmmmmm

_**Are you staring at something?**_

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

_Well……_

_**HaHa!**_

_What?_

**_Dear brother, look at where he is staring!_**

_Hoho! It's Katie!_

_**Yep!**_

_Lee and Katie sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

Shut up you guys you are so immature!

_**Lee loves Katie!**_

No I don't!

_**Yeah you do! **_

Nuh huh!

_Uh huh!_

Nuh uh!

I_f you go to the concert, you'll get to sit with her the whole night!_

Aaaahh!

_**Just think, three and a half hours together with your darling Katie!**_

Mmmmmm!

_I think he wants to go Fred! _

_**Who doesn't!**_

_I know, I get to spend almost four hours with …….. Alicia! Ahh_

_**Ange is well fitter!**_

_Bleurghh! Alicia is so much hotter!_

_**Ange!**_

_Alicia!_

_**Ange! **_

_Alicia!_

Guys, I think we better tell them we are going, they are beginning to look anxious!

_**Oh, right! Go on George!**_

_Em no! They asked you, remember!_

_**Oh yeah!**_

XxXxXxX

Fred W: **_Hey there!_**

Ange J: **Hi Fred!**(giggles uncontrollably)

Alicia S: _Yeah, so what's happening!_

_**The guys and I have decided to accompany you to go and see……**_

Katie B: THE LAST ONES STANDING!

_**Yeah, to protect to and ensure you don't get to stoned and/or drunk to walk in Filch's secret dresses.**_

**Cool!**

_But we wouldn't have gotten drunk or stoned because we are too ladylike to do so!_

Yeah it's more likely to be you that ends up in that situation!

_**Whatever, you just keep telling yourselves that. Oh and try and control yourselves when you are in our presence, don't throw yourselves at our feet in a state of hormonal outburst, it's not good for your karma.**_

**Did you like it? Review and tell me, go on…. You know you want to! That's it, push the big blue button…….. Mwah hahahah! **


	6. Sunday 4th October

_**Hey! Soz I've not updated 4 a while! I've been busy and devoid of plot ideas. So this is the first of two updates I'm writing today. I hope u like it!**_

**Sunday 4th October : Girls Dorm**

Auntie Bob

YEAH

Dumbledore did something weird this morning

WHAT?

When we went into breakfast, at everyone's places was a small handheld device

AND?

He explained that it was a portable computer equipped with wireless internet, music download software, instant messaging and a film and television show archive of 50 years.

I SEE

He said he wants us to become more familiar with the muggle ways of life so these things are gifts from the school board.

COOL!

What do u mean?

DON'T YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE?

A stupid muggle toy?

NO, A STATE OF THE ART GADGET WHICH MUGGLES WOULD PAY HUNDREDS OF POUNDS FOR!

Auntie Bob, that means nothing to me.

SORRY, IF YOU WERE TO BUY ONE OF THESE WITH WIZARDING MONEY, IT WOULD COST OF 200 GALLEONS!

Wow!

EXACTLY

I'd better work out how to use it.

HAVE FUN!

See ya!

**Prefects Bathroom**

I've been sitting for half and hour trying to work out how to use this friggin' thing and I can only just turn it on! I think I'm technologically retarded. Which would make sense, since I can even work the toaster my mum bought so that our muggle grandmother doesn't suspect anything when she comes to stay with us. But she is always concerned by the fact that our cat Twilight lives in a kennel in the garden.

Oh wait! The screen is flashing! It says "Message received from _Hey there good lookin! Oh wait, it's just my reflection! _: Hey There!

OK got to go!

_**There you go! I hope you liked it! I don't know if that kind of gadget exists! If it did it would be so cool! Also the message thingie is like MSN, but Katie doesn't know it yet! Klkl! See ya!**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


	7. Monday 5th October

**_Hey! Soz I haven't updated for ages! I've been v.busy! So, I hope u lyk this nxt chapter and plees review and tell me what u think._**

**_BTW, I'm using the review reply tool to reply to all reviews individually. So, if you want a personalised reply then obviously you gotta review!_**

**Monday 5th October: Bathroom during Transfiguration**

I could almost kill Fred Weasley if it weren't for my complacent and agreeable nature. What was he thinking? Giving me a shock like that! Apparently, the software Fred opened up was some kind of messaging program. You can send a message to somebody, they'll receive it and they can reply almost instantly. It also shows that whole "conversation", as it were, in a window thingy. It's totally confusing. Although, it has potential to be useful within the classroom vicinity. Dumbledore has suggested we should use it to take notes during class time so that we can look over them at a later date. However, I can imagine that due to previous developments, many will make use of the instant messaging (IMing) and use it for obvious purposes.

Gotta jet, see ya!

**Transfiguration Classroom - Girls**

LusciousLicia:_ Hey Katie! Where ya' been?_

Angel: **Yeah, it doesn't normally take people that long to go to the bathroom! Or were you in a broom cupboard with ooooh I don't know…. Lee?**

KittyKatie: **_Ange, unlike you I am capable of controlling myself in moments of hormonal imbalance and do not see the need to go and snog the face off any random testosterone fuelled male I lay eyes on!_**

**Hey! That was in 3rd year and Fred had placed a charm on me and it was only three guys. Plus, they forgave me after they received my gifts. **

_**Hmmmmmm**_

_Whatever. Anyway, how long do you think it will be before the professors suss out that their pupils are IMing each other in class?_

_**I don't know. I'd give it two weeks, tops.**_

**Guys, who cares? We are going to see The Last Ones Standing this Friday! **

_I know!_

_**Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh**_

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Hey there good lookin! Oh wait, it's just my reflection: **Now, girls. I know I'm, as you would say "Drop Dead Gorgeous" but you don't need to act like that around me!**

**_Fred, you know for a fact that I wouldn't come within 10ft of you in those context without a 2m bargepole for protection! _**

**Dear Katie, why am I feeling all these negative vibes? You should be bending over backwards to accommodate me seeing as without my comrades and I, you and these other lovely ladies would be unable to see the Bananas in Pyjamas on Friday night**

_**THE LAST ONES STANDING!**_

**Whatever. Anyway, I just wanted to know what kind of "soiree" we shall be attending, so that Tweedledum, Tweedledee and I can dress accordingly.**

_**Well, Fred, I would expect you to know how, since you are in fact Tweedledumber**_

**Katie. Stop being so mean! Uh!**

_I kinda agree with Ange. Give the guy a break, he's already doing us a huge favour. _

_Fred, it's a rock concert, so if you guys dress casually that'll be great._

**Fabulous darling! Licia, my dearest twin George wishes to know what colour of robes you will be wearing so that the pair of you can dress to match.**

(Blushes) _Well…ermm_

(Giggles)**We'll be wearing muggle clothes since it's a muggle band. But we haven't chosen them yet. We're going to Hogsmeade on Wednesday to do some shopping.**

(Groans)**_Ange!_**

**Excellent! We'll join you then!**

_**Woohoo! I can't wait**_

_You do realise that by "we" he means all three boys Katie_

_**LICIA!**_

**Hoho! Do my eyes detect an insinuation of lust for one of my bosom buddies Miss Bell?**

_**Of course not!**_

**Oh whatever! You just keep taking those pills Katie**

_**ANGE!**_

(Laughs) **Just returning the favour!**

**Oh. Better go! McGonagall's coming! I'll relay your sentiments to Lee Katie.**

_**You shall do no such thing!**_

_Come on, he's just kidding!_

**We'll see about that**

**Bye Fred!**

_See ya_

_**Sod off**_

**Ciao bambini! **

**Boys**

Hey there good lookin: **_Oh wait, it's just my reflection: Hey dudes! How's it hanging?_**

It's George! Not Fred: **Ok. Lee managed to turn Jade Bullstrode's hair pink.**

He shoots he scores: _It wasn't that hard!_

_**Well done my padewan learner.**_

_Shut up._

**_Hey! You better be nice to me, I have some news which you may find interesting!_**

**Oh! Gossip**

_It's probably not that interesting_

_**Oh well then, I'll take it you don't want to hear about what Katie said about you**_

_WHAT!_

**Spill the beans**

_**Well she didn't actually say anything**_

_Fred!_

_**Hold on! But, she did get angry at Alicia and Ange when they made comments about me agreeing for the six of us to go shopping in Hogsmeade with them on Wednesday**_

**You said what!**

_Shut up George!_

**Katie was annoyed when I offered for us to join them, but then Alicia said "You do realise that by "we" he means all three boys Katie" and then she got really angry at them both**

_Wow!_

_**I can't believe you actually offered to go shopping with three fifteen year old girls!**_

**Oh come on, it can't be that bad.**

_Yeah, I mean we get to spend some time with the girls_

_**But shopping! I've been shopping with mum and Ginny! Do you know what happens when men go shopping with women? **_

**We get to see them try on lots of clothes which they won't buy because possibly they are to revealing!**

**_They trail us around tons of shops and ask our opinions on outfits which look exactly the same but are slightly different in some small way. And, they make us carry all the bags!_**

_I think you're over reacting man._

_**You wait and see.**_

**Well, I can't wait!**

**5th Year Girls Dorm**

I can't believe Ange! She actually invited the boys to go shopping with us! It'll ruin a very important part of preparing for a truly momentous occasion! Oh well, At least I can make Fred carry all my bags. It'll be funny to what the looks on their faces as we try on millions of different outfits. Omigosh! I have just had the best idea!

See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!

_**I hope you like chapter seven. **_

_**Now, please review otherwise you won't receive one of those personal replies I mentioned earlier! See you!**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


	8. Wednesday 7th October

**Hey ppl! Here's the new chapter! Sorry it's taken me so long, I've been busy with rehearsals and stuff!**

**Oh! A special shout out to who made a special effort to message me just so she could know when I updated with the next chapter, well done to her!**

**Enjoy!**

**Wednesday 7th October Girl's Dorms **

Katie B: _Ok Ladies, do we all know what we are going to do?_

Ange J: **Yeah! Let's do it! It'll be fun!**

Alicia S: **Well if you say so!**

_Of course I say so! It'll be a good laugh!_

**I know! Anyway they'll probably like it!**

**Only you would say that!**

_And that's only because she's talking about Fred! Ok, I'm gonna set the recordy charm thing on now……_

_Emmm…Licia, do you know how this thing works?_

(Sighs) **Activatus!**

XxXxXxX

**Hogsmeade**

Outside the Three Broomsticks, the two trios meet, forming a large raucous group of teenagers.

"Well, shall we get started?" asks Angelina taking Fred's arm

"Let's!" he replies with an evil twinkle in his eye

Angelina looked at him, imagining all the dirty thoughts running through his mind at the moment. She was going to enjoy this, it was time she showed Fred she wasn't just some simpering idiot. She had just as much pride as any other teenage girl, and she was going to put him in his place.

The group walked down the main street of Hogsmeade, and after two steps the girls exclaimed and rushed of towards a shop on their left. The boys all looked at each other grinning, and followed them into the shop.

Inside, there were rails upon rails of clothes which would cater any person's individual style. Alicia headed off to the more underplayed section of the shop, where she was surrounded by jeans and t-shirts, not wanting to cause too much of a fuss. Obviously, George followed her, hoping that by being helpful he would get into Alicia's good books and not be forced to carry her bags.

Katie was more of a free spirit, she roamed around the store picking up random items which took her fancy and piling them in poor Lee's arm who was trailing around after her and was starting to see why George held the opinion he did about shopping with girls.

Angelina however made a beeline towards the part of the shop housing the latest fashions and was picking the shortest skirts, lowest cut jeans, and most revealing tops she could find. Seeing this, Fred was only too happy to suggest other items which would look "ravishing" on her and which he would enjoy watching her try on.

After about 20 minutes of searching for suitable clothes the girls charges into the changing rooms in order to try on the clothes and put their plan into action.

Two minutes later, all three girls stepped out of their respective changing cubicles.

Heading over to the three boys sitting in the chair at the opposite end of the room, the girls shared a devious look and carried on walking. At this point, even Alicia was determined to carry out their plan because she saw way George kept looking at her and she decided that he needed to be taught a lesson.

When the girls approached them the boys all held different opinions of the outfits that their present partners were wearing.

Fred was as happy as could be, because Angelina's skirt did not come any further down than just above her thighs and gave Fred a great view of her long legs.

"Well Fred, what do you think?" she asked turning around.

At this point, Fred almost fell of his seat. Obviously, the new sight was too much for his small brain.

"Ermm...well. It's nice!" he squeaked

"Thanks!" she said and strutted off towards the cubicle to change.

Catching his breath, Fred gulped at scrambled back onto his seat.

Lee thought Katie looked nice in her outfit. But somehow he thought it would be nicer if she showed just a little flesh. However, that was exactly Katie's plan.

George was disappointed when Alicia came out in her first outfit; she had on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve top which showed off absolutely nothing!

"Oh come on Licia!" said Angelina running back out, seeing what her friend was wearing, "We're going to see The Last Ones Standing, surely you want to dress slightly more appropriately than that! You don't know how many nice guys could be there! Come with me, I'll help you."

Seeing the shocked look on George's face, the two girls walked back to the changing rooms smiling.

Katie walked back out her changing cubicle again, wearing cut-off jeans, a t-shirt and carrying a denim jacket slung over her shoulder.

"How about this?" she asked Lee

"Hmmm, it's ok" he mumbled

"Ok" she said deciding now would be the time to execute the final and best part of the plan.

Two minutes later, all three girls walked out of their changing rooms wearing outfits that made all three boy's jaws drop.

Alicia wore a strappy dress which was just a short as the skirt Angelina had on before. The dress was backless the skirt part of it was similar to a ra-ra skirt.

Seeing this, George's face went red, then purple and settled on a hot, flushed pink.

"Well, what do you think George?" she asked demurely, turning around.

Unfortunately for George, he found himself unable to string together a coherent sentence.

"Um, well, you….gulp"

At the same time, Katie walked up to Lee saying

"How do you like this outfit?"

She now had on a short, hipster skirt, and a crop top which left her entire mid-riff uncovered. She stood in front of Lee with her hands on her hips which made the top ride up even further.

Lee was unable to answer because he, like Fred, had fallen off his seat and was opening and closing his mouth without making any sound.

Angelina walked over, bent down and said to Fred "Do you like this one?"

She was wearing hot pants and a vest top which was so tight, Fred could see right down it perfectly in the position Angelina was in.

"You…kn..know" he said stuttering "I think that looks p..p..p..perfect!"

She then stood up, turned around and bent over to fix the strap on her high heels.

"I don't know, I think it's slightly too clingy"

Then, it all became too much for Fred, he began to sweat uncontrollably, and got extremely hot.

At that moment, the three girls burst into fits of hysterical laughter.

"You should see the looks on your faces!" Katie squealed in between bouts of laughing. The girls had to hold onto each other for support, they were laughing so hard.

The boys looked at each other, puzzled.

"Excuse me?" George asked, regaining the ability to speak first.

"Well" said Alicia, "We saw the looks on your faces when you were IMing each other during class the other day, and Ange knew exactly what you were thinking because she has two older brothers who wear those exact same looks you had on your faces. I we knew we couldn't just let you take advantage of us like that, so we decided we'd give you a taste of your own medicine.

"It was sooooo funny!" Angelina giggled

"Ange, I'm offended you would do such a thing to me!"

"You deserved it sicko!"

"Come on, we better change before these guys become sweating tomatoes permanently!"

Activatus Charm deactivated.

XxXxXxX

**Gryffindor 5th Year Girl's Dorm**

Ohmigosh, I had a totally great day! We made the boys so shocked they were actually polite and courteous for the rest of the afternoon! Lee carried my bags for me, and was really helpful when we spent two hours trying to choose pairs of shoes to wear, and all three of them didn't moan once!

Oh well, got to go! See ya!

**Well ppl. What did you think? Make sure you…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
